midicoilfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
In the days of old, Clan Midicoil was a rather simple Zabrak village in the southern equatior of the planet Iridonia, generations came and went peacefully. Men worked hard in the mines and farms, trained as soldiers and had the occasional festival. The women usually raised the children and took care of the land. Famine struck the land many years ago, so the clan elders took the village and migrated far off onto a strange lush world called Zelos II where they set down south of the equator on a small continent and set up a village. At first the native Zelosians were hostile to the strange horned creatures that "invaded" their world but eventually realized that the Zabrak only wanted to live in peace with them, so over time the two species intertwined and were allowed to be apart of the clan, inter-racial marriages became normal and hybrid Zabrak-Zelosians were birthed. In the year 2436 BE (Clan Calendar not SW timeline) after burning a rival Zelosian Clan village and "integrating" the survivors into Clan Midicoil, the clan began to prosper and grow very quickly. Hasrak II son of Hasrak (A Chief Elder who died in battle) declared himself King and established Midicoil kingdom in 2481 BE and conquered many towns and villages around and south of Clestia, the new capital city of the kingdom. Following the conquests the people had many years of peace and prosperity earning Hasrak II the title of "The Triumphant." In 2501 BE, Hasrak II The Triumphant was 83 when disaster struck. Thousands of Zelosians pourd over the Midicoil Kingdoms borders fleeing from a new plague spreading across every town killing Zelosians and the native livestock. The Green Smoke plague, as it was called, turned the skin to a smokey dark green color, and sapping the life of the carrier until it reached the heart or brain killing them. The Zabraks immune to the plague were blamed for creating it to wipe out the Zelosian population in the southern continent Bryndas, and a Zelosian uprising burned every Zabrak town and killed every non-pure Zelosian if they refused to cure the plague. Hasrak II after weeks of trying to calm down the rebels and keep peace in his kingdom, finally sent the army to deal with the rebels. After defeating the army in the hills of Kysla, and restoring peace to the land, The kingdom started being raided by Cathar pirates, pillaging every city, destroying towns and villages, and quickly moving towards Celstia. 5 days later the Cathar surrounded the walls of Celstia and attacked, Zabrak soldiers, farmers, peasants, nobles, everyone defended the city to the death, even King Hasrak II killed 15 Cathar pirates before dying on the steps of his palace. Harask II's son Prince Qurgax and his family were ordered by Harask II to flee the planet and start anew, leaving the planet Qurgax and his son Q'urrim and daughter Absa'on fled to Balmorra while the brave Zabrak defended their burning city to the death, not one fleeing the battle in shame. Many years later Q'urrim returned to Zelos II and re-established his Kingdom with the remaining Zabrak and Zelosians loyal to him and rebuilt his kingdom, enacting reforms, freeing the economy and re-establishing the religion. Qurrim moved his kingdom it well past its former glory days and uniting the entire planet under his rule. Covenant 15 years after Qurrim's rise to power, his daughter Kaieera came home. She had been exiled from the Imperium to Tatooine, there she met R'a'maki and the Ra tribe, she stayed with them for 5 years and was bonded with Ra'maki. After disaster struck, she escaped with the tribe to Zelos II, where the Midicoil Kingdom and the Ra' tribe were combined together to form the Midicoil Covenant.